芙安．梵．法伊薩利斯
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 劇情活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 活動時間: 12/5/19 16:00 - 12/19/19 15:59 The area map has several stages which must be cleared in order. Parties and equipment can't be changed on the area map. You will not be able to return to the home screen until you complete all stages or give up. Losing on a battle will also return you to the home screen, losing all progress and energy used unless lapis is used to revive. There are two types of stages, one being battle stages, in which wave battles occurs, and the other being scenario stages, in which story scenes play out. 獎勵 專有獎勵 戰鬥資訊 任務列表 Usage or kill missions are bolded. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains "no magic/black magic" and "deal elemental damage" combo, indicated with Bonus Stage Stage 1: Abaddon 能力 Attack Pattern * 80%, 60%, and 40% thresholds: ** * Above 40% HP, every 3n - 1回合: ** * Under 40% HP, every 2n - 1回合: ** * If attacked by light or wind element, if a limit burst was used last turn, or if an enemy is afflicted with poison (can activate multiple times): ** * Once per turn: ** Under 80% HP, an additional ** 40% chance of ** Otherwise, 50% chance of ** Otherwise, * Remaining actions: ** Under 40% HP, 30% chance of an additional ** Under 20% HP, 35% chance of an additional ** 40% chance of ** 45% chance of ** Stage 2: Leanan-Sidhe + Queen Wasp (x2) 能力 Attack Pattern * 80%, 60%, 40%, and 20% thresholds: ** * If top wasp is alive: ** * If bottom wasp is alive: ** * If both wasps are alive: ** * * or * Under 50% HP: another or * Remaining actions: ** 40% chance of ** Otherwise, 45% chance of ** Otherwise, normal attack Attack Pattern * Twice per turn: ** 70% chance to use a random skill ** Otherwise, use a normal attack Stage 3: Greater Demon lv. 100 能力 Attack Pattern * Thresholds: ** 70% HP: *** *** *** ends turn ** 50% HP: *** *** *** *** ends turn ** 20% HP: *** *** *** *** x2 *** ends turn ** If multiple thresholds crossed at once, only the last one crossed will activate * Up to 3 times per fight, if attacked with light magic damage: ** * If was used three times: ** ** ends turn * On回合 2n - 1: ** If debuffed, ** Under 50% HP, on highest ATK enemy * Remaining actions: ** * Rotates between x2, x2, and x2 ** * Rotates between x3, x3, and x3 ** Under 60% HP, additional ** Under 30% HP, Tips * 參考: testimonials and discussions. * Liberty Action recipe materials farming locations **Gungan Lacquer Tree: A Powerful Newcomer (20), Cave of Crystals (Black) (40), Cave of Crystals (White) (60) ** Deluxe Gunpowder: Unordered Sortie (19), Cave of Crystals (Green) (36), Cave of Crystals (Power) (38) ** Fluorine Rubber: Warning (24), Cave of Crystals (Tech) (50), Cave of Crystals (Guard) (50) ** Teak Log: A Fated Meeting (20), Cave of Crystals (Healing) (50), Cave of Crystals (Support) (50) * For the Bonus Stage: ** Consider bringing a source of heals and MP restore to deal with any drains. ** Bring blind and paralyze resist for the party, and death/charm resist for a provoker against Stage 1. ** A magic cover tank with at most 130% water, wind, earth, fire resistance, after buffs will be sufficient. A provoker with 130% wind, lightning, earth resistance will also be good, if evade isn't an option. ** Stage 2 and 3 both have a AoE physical attack, otherwise the majority of their attacks are ST physical or various elemental magic attacks. ** Stage 1 is +50% dark, Stage 2 is +100% fire and the wasps are vulnerable to blind/sleep, and Stage 3 is +100% dark. 參照 * AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic